His Sacrifice
by rom.gurl.anna
Summary: FAX one shot of what happens when Max is depressed and Fang is willing to help. I do not own Max Ride or any of the other characters in this story. Warnings: Rated M for a reason ppl. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

She, the great Maximum Ride, was wasting away in front of him. He was supposed to be the silent one, not she. She was supposed to be the one who took care of the Flock, not he.

They were falling apart, day by day, but still she didn't change, she didn't care. She wasn't his Max anymore; she was just a broken copy. Yet, somehow, he couldn't hate her for it.

He knew it wasn't easy for her, and he knew she still clung to her pride; she wouldn't ask for help. He tried to imagine, some nights, when he saw her leaning against a tree, tracing the scar she had left on her arm absentmindedly.

How did it feel to have someone else in your head, telling you that you had to save the world? How did it feel to be responsible for five other genetically altered children apart form you, still a child yourself? He knew a tad about the last one now, definitely not a walk in the park. How did it feel, witnessing the death of a brother you never really acknowledged you had until it was too late? How did it feel to not be able to cry? He knew that last one too …

Suddenly, there was movement to his left, and form the corners of his eyes he saw her take off into the night. He sighed, getting up to his feet and heading for the largest sleeping figure.

"Ig, you're in charge." He whispered. The blind boy snapped up from the ground, nodding his head, asking no questions. He just watched with blank eyes as his brother took off into the night.

After a while, Fang contemplated the possibility that Max had used her super speed tonight, taking herself out of his reach. Following a few more minutes of flight, however, he heard a sound coming from the dark blanket of trees below him.

He landed noiselessly a few feet away form her, taking in her fatal position with cheerless eyes. He walked over and sat down next to her, unsure of what was acceptable for him to do next.

She lifted her head, uncovering her beautiful, tear-stained eyes, and, although he didn't show it, she stole the very breath from his body.

As his presence next to her registered in her mind, that last strong hold, her pride, failed her too. She allowed more tears to fall down her flushed cheeks.

"Fang?" Her soft voice shook slightly form the sobs that silently wracked her body. "If I asked, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure," He shrugged lightly preparing himself for anything: taking over the flock, telling them that she's leaving, letting her leave … "Anything."

She turned her miserable blue eyes to his onyx ones, and he knew, even if it hurt him to do it, he _would_ do anything for her, for Max.

"Make me forget," She whispered.

His carefully composed and ever present mask of indifference fell away to shock and his eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes, taking in his reaction saddened even more, turned pleading, something that was as rare as his smile … her smile, now.

"Please," She was begging and he couldn't stand it, his angel in pain. "Just for tonight ..."

He closed his eyes, he had said that he would do anything, but could he, really? He felt her stand to her feet, wings outstretched and tears in her eyes, while he remained on the hard ground.

Just as he felt the slight breeze that signaled the movement of her wings, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down to him.

He crushed his lips to hers, trying to turn his mind into an unthinking blank. This was for her, no strings attached.

Yet, he couldn't help but lower her to the ground _gently_, _tenderly_. He couldn't help but lavishing her jaw, her neck, her collarbone with _sweet_ kisses. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his being when _she_ pulled his shirt over his head.

He ignored the part of him that was dying as he pulled her shirt off, her jeans, his jeans. He ignored the part of his heart that was breaking as he worshipped her bare body while she whimpered beneath him.

Once he positioned himself at her entrance he kissed her neck, making her open her eyes so he could ask permission. The pain he met in her blue orbs cut him almost as deeply as her voice.

"Please," She implored him.

He broke his rules. She had asked for a means to escape, sex. Period. He made love to her, against his better judgment. And knowing that the difference didn't matter to her hurt him even more.

She broke her word too. 'Just for tonight …' turned into just for this week, just for this month. Still, he didn't turn her away, and he was starting to feel the repercussions. He knew his heart couldn't take it much longer.

None of the others knew anything. Maybe if he hadn't always been silent, they would have noticed that he was collapsing into himself. But _she_ was better. And so was the rest of the Flock.

She actually talked to Angel and Nudge, actually scolded Iggy and Gazzy, rolled her eyes at Total's sarcastic comments. She even shot him a small smile once, not knowing how it killed him inside.

That was his sacrifice.


	2. Author's Note

Sorry, this is not a new chapter to the story, and I hate adding these. But if anyone is interested I've just posted the sequel to His Sacrifice, named Her Mistake. It will probably be the last installment of this plot. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, and read and review Her Mistake. I want to see how it turned out, in ya'll's ( is that a word? ) opinion.

Ani.


End file.
